Crafting Material
Crafting is one of the core elements of Hellgate: Eternity. Regardless of class each character has the ability to dismantle existing items into components. All characters also possess the ability to use blueprints or craftsmen to recombine these components into new items, or use a Nano Forge to augment existing armor, shields, or weapons. Components There are 4 types of component that come in two grades, for a total of 8 different types of component. Each faction has a material that usually comes from the items that the faction uses. The types of components are listed below. *'Scrap Materials': Gear from any of the Factions can produce scrap materials when dismantled, and every faction needs scrap materials for their crafting and upgrading. *'Blessed Shards': Blessed Shards come from equipment used by Templar and is used by Templar when upgrading or creating new equipment. *'Runic Fragments': Runic Fragments come from equipment used by the Cabalist and is used by Cabalists when upgrading or creating new equipment. *'Tech Components': Tech components come from equipment used by a Hunter and is used by Hunters when upgrading or creating new equipment. The two grades of components are basic and rare. The differences are outlined below. *'Basic Components': Basic components can come from any item that is dismantled and most items that are crafted require at least some basic components. Most items that are upgraded require as many, or more, basic components as they do rare components. Basic components do not have a prefix, for instance basic Scrap Materials are just called Scrap Materials. Basic components are more likely to be found from Scrapping a Mod. *'Rare Components': Rare components come from enchanted items or Mods when they are dismantled. Enchanted items require rare components in addition to basic components when they are upgraded or constructed. Rare components have the prefix Rare and are outlined in blue in both your inventory screen and on the market search. Rare components are more likely to be found from Scrapping an Armor, Shield or Weapon. These items are stackable upto 5,000 per inventory slot. Blueprints and Craftsmen Characters can make items from components by visiting a craftsman or by using a blueprint in their inventory. Craftsmen can be found near the merchant in any station, while blueprints can appear as random drops or can be brought from some merchants. Each blueprint may only be used once; it is consumed along with the material during the crafting process. Craftsmen are not similarly effected and may be used an unlimited number of times. Regardless of which method is used, the process is the same. First the player must talk to the craftsman or click on the center Examine button with a right click of the blueprint. This will bring up the crafting window. The crafting window contains a recipe, a box to place components, and two buttons. The recipe is a list of the components that are needed to build the item. The box for components works just like the inventory or storage locker. On the last row of the window are a button for Create and a button for Cancel. The items needed for the recipie can be in either your inventory or your storage locker. If you are lacking any component the numbers for that component will appear in red, if you have enough of any component the numbers for that component will appear in green. If all of the components are present in either your inventory, storage locker, or a combination of the two and you hit "create" the item will be created. Pressing cancel will return the components to your inventory. Pressing Create will destroy the components and in their place there will be a brand new, already identified piece of equipment. The equipment will always have the exact properties that the blueprint/craftsperson listed it as having. Upgrade By using a Nano Forge a character can upgrade their existing weapons, armor or shields. This process is similar to crafting. Talk to a Nano Forge and a window will appear. The Nano Forge window is almost identical to the crafting window, with the only exception being that the inventory-like space has a partition. First place the item that you wish to upgrade into the left side of the box. This will cause the recipe to appear. Then place the required components on the right side of the box, the same as with crafting. Then hit the Upgrade button and the equipment will be improved. Informal research has shown that weapons that are Upgrading have their offense rating improved by about 10 DPS for each upgrade, and armor tends to improve the Armor and Shield value of the piece by about 2. >confirm if this is correct< It increases a certain percentage per upgrade. Perhaps 10% initially, with diminishing returns (at least for weapons).>confirm if this is correct> To date only weapons, armor and shields can be upgraded and upgrading gear only requires the four regular types of components in the two rarity variants. Augment Augmenting is a way of customizing a piece of gear that does not require components. Augmenting gear adds random enchantments to an item in exchange for palladium. Item Qualities are broken down into three categories, common, rare, and legendary. Each weapon may only have the equivalent of three enchantments, regardless of quality. To augment an item find an Augmentrex 3000 and talk to it. These can be found near the merchant in any station. Place the item you wish to augment into the equipment box and press the button that corresponds to the augmentation level you want. Remember that you can only choose the level of the augmentation, not the specific enchantment. Augmenting and item only requires Palladium. The specific price depends on the level of the item in question. Typically rare enchantments cost four times as much as common ones, and legendary enchantments cost 16 times as much as common enchantments. Mods Mods are a way of customizing weapons that does not require components or outside assistance, however it does require the character to have the specific Mods they wish to use. Most weapons have some slots for Mods. To use a mod just drop the desired Mod into a weapon with the appropriate slot, and the weapon will take on the special properties the Mod lists. Most Mods raise the stat cost of the weapon, so be careful not to mod a weapon to a point where you cant use it anymore because the requirements are too high.eg. If a Rifle has requirement of 10 Accuracy before modding, with the mods the Accuracy requirement might be 20 which could be too high for your char. For more information about Mods please see the associated article. See Also *Augmentrex 3000 *Delux De-Modificator *Mods *Nano Forge *Recipe Category:Crafting Category:Required: Peer Review